zwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Michaels
Michael Hickenbottom HBK first taste of ZWW action came at Clashmania 1 in 2009, where he took place in the WWE special match. It was a fatal 4-way match, which he lost to John Cena, also in the match was Randy Orton & Shelton Benjamin. Shawn Micheals the WWE Hall Of Famer would join ZWW full time in 2013 in pursuit of the The People's Championship, which was held by The Rock, who was already battling John Cena. The three would battle over the title and things got ill when HBK, piledrived Cena threw the announce table re-injuring his neck. Both Cena and Micheals would both fail to capture the title from The Rock. It wasn't until 2015 at T.I.I '15 that Micheals was able to win the People's Championship defeating Kofi Kingston. At Clashmania 7 HBK faced a man who idolized him, The Kid. A match where he won. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling : :1x The People's Champion :* American Wrestling Association :** AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times)10 – with Marty Jannetty :* Central States Wrestling :** NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time)10 – with Marty Jannetty :* Continental Wrestling Association :** AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times)310 – with Marty Jannetty :* Pro Wrestling Illustrated :** Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Chris Jericho :** Feud of the Decade (2000-2009) vs. Chris Jericho :** Match of the Year (1993)187 vs. Marty Jannetty on Monday Night Raw on May 17 :** Match of the Year (1994)188 vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder match at WrestleMania X :** Match of the Year (1995)6 vs. Diesel at WrestleMania XI :** Match of the Year (1996)6 vs. Bret Hart in an Iron Man match at WrestleMania XII :** Match of the Year (2004)187 vs. Chris Benoit and Triple H at WrestleMania XX :** Match of the Year (2005)187 vs. Kurt Angle at WrestleMania 21 :** Match of the Year (2006)187 vs. Vince McMahon in a No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania 22 :** Match of the Year (2007)187 vs. John Cena on Raw on April 23 :** Match of the Year (2008)187 vs. Ric Flair at WrestleMania XXIV :** Match of the Year (2009)189 vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXV :** Match of the Year (2010) vs. The Undertaker in a Career vs. Streak match at WrestleMania XXVI :** Match of the Decade (2000-2009) vs. Ric Flair at WrestleMania XXIV :** Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2010)190 :** Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Decade (2000-2009) :** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1995, 1996)188 :** PWI ranked him 1''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1996191 :** PWI ranked him '''10 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003192 :** PWI ranked him 33 of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Marty Jannetty in 2003192 :** PWI ranked him 55 of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Diesel in 2003 :* Texas All-Star Wrestling :** TASW Texas Tag Team Championship (2 times)10 – with Paul Diamond :* Texas Wrestling Alliance :** TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time)310 :* World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE :** World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)10 :** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time)193 – with Triple H :** WWF Championship (3 times)10 :** WWF European Championship (1 time)194 :** WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times)10 :** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (5 times)195 – with Diesel (2), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), John Cena (1), and Triple H (1) :** Royal Rumble (1995, 1996)10 :** Fourth Triple Crown Champion :** First Grand Slam Champion10 :** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2011) :** Slammy Awards (twelve times) :*** Best Slammin' Jammin' Entrance (1996) :*** Best Threads (1996) :*** Squared Circle Shocker (1996) – Won for collapsing; Owen Hart accepts the award for making Michaels collapse :*** Master of Mat Mechanics (1996) :*** Match of the Year (1996, 1997, 2008, 2009) – vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder match at SummerSlam, vs Bret Hart at WrestleMania XII, vs Ric Flair at WrestleMania XXIII, vs The Undertalker atWrestleMania XXV :*** Leader of the New Generation (1996) :*** Best Finisher (1997) :*** Moment of the Year (2010) – vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXVI :*** Double-Cross of the Year (2013) – For turning on Daniel Bryan and costing him the WWE Championship at Hell in a Cell. :* Wrestling Observer Newsletter :** 5 Star Match (1994) vs. Razor Ramon in a ladder match at WrestleMania X :** 5 Star Match (1997) vs. The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell at Badd Blood :** Best Babyface (1996)196 :** Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Triple H and Chris Benoit196 :** Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Chris Jericho196 :** Match of the Year (1994) vs. Razor Ramon in a ladder match at WrestleMania X196 :** Match of the Year (2008) vs. Chris Jericho in a ladder match at No Mercy196 :** Match of the Year (2009) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXV196 :** Match of the Year (2010) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXVI197 :** Most Charismatic (1995, 1996)196 :** Tag Team of the Year (1989) with Marty Jannetty as The Rockers196 :** Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Triple H vs. Shane and Vince McMahon196 :** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2003)198 In Wrestling Nickname * "The Heartbreak Kid (HBK)" * "Sexy Boy"4184 * "The Showstopper"4184 * "The Most Honored Champion In WWE History" * "The Headliner" * "The Main Event" * "The Icon"3 * "Mr. WrestleMania" * "Mr. Hall of Fame" * "The Best Of The Best" : Theme Songs :* "Sexy Boy" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire feat. Sensational Sherri (February 15, 1992 - January 30, 1993)186 :* "Sexy Boy" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire feat. Shawn Michaels (February 13, 1993 - present) :* "Break it Down" by The DX Band (used while a member of D-Generation X) :* "Sexy Boy" ("Pulse Enigma" Intro) by Jim Johnston, Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire feat. Shawn Michaels (used at WrestleMania's 25th Anniversary) Personal life Hickenbottom is a born again Christian. : :